


The Sheriff's Routine

by lyriumsiren



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumsiren/pseuds/lyriumsiren
Summary: It's a typical day for Nisha Kadam. Kill some people, update bounties, and get drunk as she talks to her dead boyfriend.If you love Jackisha, you might not want to read this.





	The Sheriff's Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boy, this hurt my heart to write. I've been feeling down myself, so I thought... Why not write some angst? Thus, this was born. This is unbeta'd, and I apologize for any mistakes!

Nisha Kadam liked to keep to a scheduled with Lynchwood. She'd wake up early to torture the prisoners, and by nine those who were to be executed for their crimes would be hung. From eleven to one, she'd await in Gunslinger's Corner for anyone who'd decide to challenge her. Sometimes the odd drunkard would, spasmodically a member of her own posse would try to usurp her leadership. Not one posed any threat to her. All fell to her gun, or submitted and pleaded for mercy. Mercy, was her throwing them to the skags.

The next few hours, she'd patrol town and update any of the bounties posted. Yet, by the time the sun began to fall and the moon rise, she was no where to be found in town. Such vanishing acts happened months ago. Nary a soul who could find her, lived to say they had. Where she was, and what her actions were, were to be for her only. No one to disturb her.

Tonight was no different.

Having stripped herself of her sheriff garb, Nisha found herself venturing out to the backyard of her hidden home. Dawning only a distressed, yet familiar, yellow sweatshirt, Nisha's naked lips parted to release a sigh. As she walked, the the pads of her feet protested the hot ground, but Nisha cared not. She had business to attend to. The small backyard didn't house much. Only two items that were worth any notice. Her butt made contact with one, as Nisha took her seat in the chair.

Popping open the bottle of whiskey in her hand, Nisha brought the bottle up to her lips and took a large swig. The burn in her throat was almost pleasant, and rather welcome. Her next action was to pour a bit of the whiskey on the patch of dirt in front of her.

"Had to hang one of my better men today." Her voice was soft, completely contradicting her normally rough and hard demeanor. "Caught him stealin' from the bar. Normally I would of just cut off his fingers, but what use would I have for him them? Men need fingers to shoot guns. Kinda sucks, though."

Again, Nisha brought the bottle up to her lips to take a drink. She had every intentions of drinking every last drop in the bottle. "Couple of bounty hunters brought in some bodies and idiots, today as well. Got two in the gallows now, ready for the noose or torture. The bodies were thrown off the cliffs. Kinda wonder if there could be any town or some shit down there we can't see that has people freakin' out when the men chuck the bodies. Shit, could you imagine their faces?"

A soft laugh was quickly cut short by a sigh. The Pandoran born woman decided to pour some more of the aged booze onto the ground before her. Silence followed, as her bourbon coloured eyes gazed out to the setting sun. Another day was ending, and it marked another day Nisha was missing something in her life. Her dark hair moved over her shoulders as she shook her head. Nisha knew it best to not dwell on such a matter. And, it was time for another drink. A nice long one, that left only a quarter in the bottle. Her head was buzzing, but it wasn't like she gave a rat's ass.

"Vault hunters still haven't came to take me out yet. Heard them in the dust the other day, though. Maybe they're finally comin' for little ol' me. Gonna kill 'em all. Think I'll start with the freaky alien, number, one. Put a hole right in their helmet. Hey, if they're an alien, maybe they'll die of lack of oxygen. Slow way to die. Perfect for them. They deserve nothing but the most painful deaths."

Nisha glanced to the bottle, giving it a slight shake, to see the liquid slosh around. She wanted to drink it, then crack open another bottle. Maybe one after that, still. Drink until she passed out, or died because her liver finally gave out. As alluring a plan as it was, Nisha had to get revenge first. Slowly, Nisha rose to her feet, ignoring the slight stumble and the way her surroundings seem to spin. Within a moment, she was fine, and pouring the rest of the whiskey onto the ground.

"Not much else to say 'bout my day, cowboy." Nisha started to turn to head into her house, only to pause. Her body trembled slightly, hands clenching. "I miss you. God, I fucking miss you. I'll kill them vault hunters for you, and then I'll find a way to bring you back. Us against Pandora, remember?" Even as her voice cracked, Nisha walked with a bit of confidence in her walk. Yeah, she knew she'd kill the vault hunters. Murder them all painfully, and keep their bodies as trophies. Revenge was all she could think about. All she could afford to think about. Revenge pushed away her feelings of sorrow and guilt. Nisha didn't look back as she shut the door behind her. She didn't want to watch the sun set on the yellow cross.

The yellow cross, that had the word _Handsome_ , carved into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love me some kudos or comments, so don't be shy! If you like my writing, why not check out my tumblr (https://bandit-of-all-bandits.tumblr.com) where I write for Nisha?


End file.
